A day like any other
by Spartan036
Summary: WILLE finds themselves stuck in the Marvel universe, personalities will clash, fights will happen and Shinji learns a lesson...From himself? AxS
1. Worlds collide

Shinji Ikari sits on his cell inside the AAA Wunder, of course if you were in his position, you would cry out saying that you are innocent and you have rights. But to him, he deserves to be in there for what he had done, getting his friend killed and almost destroying the world. And now he sits there, waiting for his time to die. In front of his cell is Asuka Langely Shikinami, a former friend you might say.

"I can't believe I trusted you..." She growled at the boy while resisting the urge to get inside and tear him to pieces. Meanwhile in the lab, Ritsuko Akagi looks at the weather disturbance that has been plaguing WILLE ever since they've witnessed something that resembled...A bridge in the air.

"It can't be...Are we...Entering another dimension?" The shocked scientist realized, some how that bridge is some kind of transportation for something and the Wunder is now converging into that other world. She gets up from her seat and runs to the main deck while passing by some crewman, she finally reaches captain Misato Katsuragi.

"What is it?" She asks.

"Turn the ship! Turn it around!" Ritsuko warned causing the captain to raise her eyebrow.

"Why?"

"The Wunder is entering another world! That bridge figure we saw earlier wasn't a trick of the eye!" Suddenly, the ship begins to shake as an electric shock surges through it.

"Hyuga, get us out of here!"

"I can't! Something is pulling the ship through!" A large portal opens in front of them.

"Brace for impact!"

* * *

Marvel-verse

(Marvel) Shinji works on his papers as he looks at an old picture of (Marvel) Asuka, she was sane before the experiment. He ponders why? Why doesn't she give up? They knew each other since childhood for gods sake yet she just tells him off and runs around with guns blazing. It pained him to see her torn up or dismembered, he wishes it would stop. Suddenly, a knock on the door is heard.

"Come in." The door opens to reveal (Marvel) Kaworu aka Captain America and (Marvel) Mari aka War machine.

"What is it you want?Lemme guess, avenger business?"

"Yes, this is big." (Marvel) Kaworu advised.

"How big?" (Marvel) Shinji asks as (Marvel) Mari pulls out a holographic map.

"We have detected an unknown vessel crossing over the bifrost. It appears to be armed."

"Dark elves? They have a bone to pick on realms you know."

"They have human technology." (Marvel) Shinji is shocked.

"Even worse, we've heard Asuka hijacked a VTOL from the Lavarian military after a heist and..."

* * *

The Wunder crosses through the dimensional gate, it looms over a large field.

"Did we just time travel?" Midori asks.

"No, we just-" An explosion is heard in the hull.

* * *

The soldiers check the wrecked ruins of a VTOL that just crashed into the ship, parts are falling off while the rest of it is on fire. No one could survive that, something moves in the ruins and a female hand stretches out of it. The soldiers rush to its aid but a figure comes out of it.

"Hey reader, guess what?" The men raises their eyebrows only for them to be shot in the head.

"I'm back bitches!" (Marvel) Asuka yelled.

**And pooler than ever!**

_In nutshell: More insane. _


	2. Brave new world

The soldiers run towards the hanger bay with a confused (EVA) Asuka taking (EVA) Shinji to cover, to the German, NERV is out retrieve him again but as the shots continue, it looks like its only one person. She was familiar with Ayanami units being highly trained and are known to sometimes be infantry when not piloting the EVA.

"Its only one person-" The soldier turns to Asuka.

"Its her!" He yelled as his surviving squad members aim their guns at (EVA) Asuka and (EVA) Shinji.

"What is the meaning of this!?" (EVA) Asuka pulls out her pistol at the team.

"Traitor!" The soldier yelled.

"Captain, we have Asuka." The leader contacts Misato.

"What? But we have footage of her entering the...Get the team to the EVA holding pens now! She's tearing them to pieces!" The soldier nods in response.

"Wrong person, we have to move to the holding pens. Mame, head towards the air bay." Meanwhile in the EVA holding pens, (Marvel) Asuka runs towards the soldiers while firing at them with her pistol, the first soldier with an assault rifle runs up to her only to be kicked to the side and shot in the back of the head. The next swings his assault rifle's stock at her by raising it but (Marvel) Asuka flips over him and slices his head off while in midair. Another throws a grenade towards her.

The mercenary slices the grenade in half with her katana's while the surviving three soldiers stand in shock.

"S-Shit! Keep firing!" They end up firing at her but miss at the same time, (Marvel) Asuka throws her katana at the third soldier.

_What the hell was the point of that?__ You could've just killed them with our pistols._

**For the sake of being cool that's what! **

Backup arrives but (Marvel) Asuka shuts off the entrance and looks at the EVA's then whistles. _  
_

"Well, look at these beauties! I'll be taking one thank you!" Suddenly, a large arm of unit 08 breaches the hull with the German dodging it.

"A pink one! Ha, gay!"

"How dare you!" (EVA) Mari screamed from her speaker, (Marvel) Asuka pulls out her dual pistols and begins firing at her.

_Now your just repeating the same cliche: Shooting at something big to see if it does anything to it._

**But at least we look awesome while doing it! **

"Well, just what the old phrase says: The bigger they are, the harder they-" The EVA's hand almost hits her but she ducks.

"What's your damage! Oh well~" She pulls out a rocket launcher from her magic satchel, the weapon fires multiple rockets at the EVA but explode on impact because of the AT field. Unit 08 pulls out a magnum and begins to fire at her but dodges each shot.

"Since when did princess turn into a ninja?!" After dodging numerous shots, she hides in the generator and pulls out her hacker.

After a really long minute of hacking, she finally hacks the systems of the Wunder and also the cameras.

_If only our mask didn't get burned on the way here, would've garnered some suspense._

"Meh, I didn't like that thing anyway." The camera begins to go online.

"Asuka here! And welcome people of-Just a sec." She pulls out her pistol at hiding Sakura Suzuhara.

"Who are you people again?" (Marvel) Asuka asks.

"A-Asuka? Were WILLE, what's gone wrong with you?!" She turns back to the camera.

"People of WILLE! I am Asuka Langley Shikinami, the merchett with a mouth! And I'm here to ask you a question..." Meanwhile in the command room, the engineers are working around the clock to fix the hack that the mercenary had just caused.

"Is a merc entitled to her own robot? No says the man in Washington, it belongs to the government. No says the man of Stark, it belongs to the company. No says the woman of SHIELD, it belongs to them. I rejected those answers and chose the impossible! So I'm gonna steal your robots." She gets out of the generator room and heads back to the holding pen because she swore that she saw a red one an hour ago.

Somewhere in the aircraft bay, (EVA) Asuka grabs the catatonic (EVA) Shinji by the hand and proceeds to run towards the VTOL's.

"I don't know who she is but we need to get out of here!" The two enter the aircraft with (EVA) Shinji sitting in the copilot seat who still has an emotionless expression on his face.

"I don't care what happens...I just want to die." The boy whimpered with the German growling at him.

"You could die later!" She activates the aircraft's engines and it begins to fly off. (Marvel) Asuka enters the docking bay to see that unit 02 is gone.

"I should've jacked it when I had the chance! Well, time to-" She feels a gun aimed at the back of her head, it discharges and blows part of her head off. (EVA) Misato lowers her gun, suddenly, (Marvel) Asuka gets up.

"I deserve better you know." She commented, the captain backs away slowly as another security team helps her out. Suddenly, someone throws a gas grenade at her which knocks out the mercenary.

* * *

Interrogation room.  


(Marvel) Asuka sits on the chair as soldiers aim their rifle at her and (EVA) Misato looks at her through a clear glass window. (EVA) Ritsuko enters the room.

"Are affiliated with NERV?" She asks with the girl raising her eyebrow at her.

"...What's NERV? A new chimichunga brand? I love chimichunga's!" The scientist face palms at her.

"This is going to take awhile." The soldier mumbled, little do they know that a Stark drone is watching the whole entire ship.

* * *

Helicarrier.

(Marvel) Shinji looks at the screen where (Marvel) Asuka is being interrogated in, it appears that the whole ship is techno-organic in someway, almost like an organic mech. The avengers ready their gear alongside (Marvel) Maya aka Black Widow along with (Marvel) Hyuga aka Hawkeye.

"Alright, since their looking for the other version of me...I'm gonna have to disguise myself." The billionaire smirked.

"How?" (Marvel) Kaworu asks with (Marvel) Shinji grinning, he pulls out a can of digital camo spray and sprays it on his arc reactor.

"I just need some patient garments..."

"And disguises, I saw the other version of me so I need a holographic clothing." As the team enters the aircraft bay, they find a VTOL that is similar to the ones WILLE has. A soldier hands (Marvel) Maya some kind of scanner, she turns on the scanner and aims it at the SHIELD logo. (Marvel) Maya slides the light to the right and logo turns into WILLE. She then activates her holographic disguise and her uniform turns into (EVA) Maya's, the spy puts on a black beret.

"They've sent out a recovery team to look for their Asuka and Shinji about an hour ago." (Marvel) Kaworu informed.

"Hey guys, how do I look?" They turn to Shinji who is wearing patient gown with (Marvel) Hyuga giggling.

"Like your going for a colonoscopy." (Marvel) Shinji frowns and notices that his phone is ringing.

* * *

Ohio.

The two pilots get out of their VTOL after a silent flight to the US state, it also appears that the portal has knocked out their communicators so they can't contact the Wunder at moment. She cringes at the sight of the look-alike causing havoc in the ship.

"I guess its only you and me now brat." She grabs (EVA) Shinji's hand and begin to walk. They spot a house in the distance and hide in a nearby bush as something opens to reveal a bearded man...Gendo Ikari.

"Hey son, its me." He spoke to the phone.

"Look, I know your an avenger and all but I'm starting to get worried about you. Your fighting against super villains now interdimensional people? Sounds like its getting scary."

"Don't worry Dad, I got this handled. Were assaulting some ship called the Wunder after Asuka somehow got caught by the crew."

"She's dangerous Shinji, watch out."

"Anyway Dad, I need to go. See you around!" (EVA) Asuka and (EVA) Shinji sneak behind him and enter the house.

The house is pretty neat, its almost like a mansion and it has a pool in the side of it. On the wall is a picture of (Marvel) Shinji, (Marvel) Gendo and (Marvel) Yui when he was born and another one with pictures of (Marvel) Shinji and (Marvel) Asuka in their toddler years. (EVA) Asuka spots a shelf which has a frame for a bunch of medals, all of them are from the JSDF and the others are from SHIELD. (EVA) Shinji just stands there.

"We've seen enough, lets-" She feels something in the back of her head and turns around to see (Marvel) Gendo wielding his MTS-225 shotgun and aiming it at her.

* * *

Wunder

The disguised VTOL lands in the docking bay as (Marvel) Shinji gets out of it in his disguise with the other avengers.

"We found him hiding in a bathroom, he tried to get away from us but we caught him." (Marvel) Maya shoves (Marvel) Shinji towards (EVA) Misato with a smug look on his face.

"Why so smug?" Midori glares at him.

"Well, its because that it was worth it. Destroying the world." He replied while smiling.

"Get this traitor to the brig!" She ordered. After a set of glares which were replied with a smug grin, he finally reaches (Marvel) Asuka's cell, the disguised (Marvel) Hyuga shoves him in there and he falls on the ground.

"Thanks buddy." He turns to (Marvel) Asuka who gasps at him.

"Shinji!" She rushes towards him.

"Are you alright?"

"Yeah, I am...Lets just say we have an escape plan already." On the side of the Wunder, is the mark 47 in its land form and is latching on to the ventalation shaft.


	3. Ass kicking time!

(EVA) Asuka backs away from the former SHIELD agent alongside the catatonic (EVA) Shinji who just doesn't care if he gets shot, (Marvel) Gendo of course doesn't like killing children but this is different, they could be like the Skrulls or the Kree. He checks her pockets and (EVA) Shinji's to find nothing in them.

"Alright, I want you two to sit on the couch." He ordered while putting away his shotgun, the two pilots sit on the couch.

"Why are you here?" (Marvel) Gendo nervously asks.

"There was an accident and we got pulled into this world, our ship was under attack and we had to leave." (Marvel) Gendo raises his eyebrow.

"By what?" He asks.

"The soldiers said that it was someone attacking the ship and it all went to hell." He puts a finger on his chin and sighs.

"You mean this ship?" (Marvel) Gendo turns on the television to reveal the AAA Wunder and a label by XOF news.

"Today the world is once again at the edge of their seats as choppers are observing the unidentified aircraft but the question remains: Is it of Earth or alien origin? We go live to reporter Anno." The screen switches to the reporter in the nearby SHIELD barricade that is a few distance near the floating ship.

"Hello Stan, even SHIELD is baffled by this. Apparently this is of Earth origin but not some kind of experimental ship." He said.

"Mr Anno, are the avengers involved?" Reporter Stan Fiege asks.

"Unknown at the moment but the whole town of Silver Rock Ohio is in mass histeria to the point where they left, panics of the possible return of HYRDA is starting to spread or possible ten ring retaliation." He replied.

"There is also a rumor of a hostage on the ship, is this true?"

"Well according to some sources that might be true but gunfire has been heard on the ship." Suddenly, the side of the Wunder explodes and Anno jumps in response as SHIELD fires at it.

"Concentrate fire on the bottom part!" Yelled Coulson as the AA guns fire at it.

"It appears that SHIELD is now beginning their assault, as you could see that it is being blocked by some kind of force field-"

"Look, its iron man!" Yelled a civilian.

* * *

Minutes Prior. 

"Lets just say we have an escape plan already." The mark 47 crawls through the ventalation shaft while passing by the women's locker room and the men's, it stops at the brig and lies in wait. Misato and Ritsuko enter the room as (Marvel) Shinji chuckles at their serious faces and glares, whatever he did, he messed up big time.

"Where were you?" Misato asked coldly.

"Malibu, love the view of the sea." He sarcastically replied to her.

"Don't play funny with us!" She growled.

"I think its funny because I think it was worth almost destroying our world, ever heard of yolo?"

"Listen here: You don't want to know-"

"Good, cause I don't want to know." He yawns and falls asleep on the bed, Misato growls and walks away after a failed interrogation attempt. (Marvel) Asuka looks up at the vent.

"Hey Shinji, show time." She warned as he gets up.

"You know Ms Katsuragi, I'm in a generous mood today so ask me anything." He raises his hands up as the mark 47 scans the DNA signature, the two notice the laser.

"What the hell is that?" The soldier in the room noticed but Misato knew it, he wanted to be captured.

"What's what? Oh its my patient gown, it makes look like I'm taking a colonoscopy." The vent breaks to the reveal the suit, it latches on to (Marvel) Shinji and begins to form as the soldier breaches the room only for his neck to get snapped by (Marvel) Asuka. The suit fully forms around Shinji, the armor is yellow and red, he aims the repulsor blaster at the screen.

"Here's my answer." Misato movies out of the way as (Marvel) Shinji fires the safety glass to pieces, (Marvel) Asuka vaults over the shattered window.

**Who knew the avengers would save us!**

_We are like a family you know? So what should we do?  
_

"Thank you very much~" (Marvel) Asuka grabs her magic satchel and pulls out her katana's.

"Lets rock it!" The soldiers run towards the nearly destroyed room only for them to nearly get gunned down by the undercover SHIELD agents, (Marvel) Kaworu gets out of cover after getting dropped off and throws his shield at the incoming WILLE soldiers, they all trip as it gets flies back to him. Another group fires at him and he blocks the shots with the shield and takes cover.

"Hawkeye, I need cover!" (Marvel) Kaworu said, (Marvel) Hyuga takes off his attire and aims his arrows at all four targets as the blunt rounds hit them in the face. (Marvel) Maya rushes towards her comrades aid only for the door to open and reveal (EVA) Maya.

"What the-" (Marvel) Maya slide kicks her and punches her in the face. On the other deck of the ship, the soldiers shoot at (Marvel) Shinji who in return fires a repulsor blast at them.

"Why couldn't you just fly towards them?"

"Oh yeah, never though of that." (Marvel) Shinji flies towards the hall and making large hole in the wall.

"Kaworu come in, I have Asuka!" (Marvel) Kaworu throws his shield again which causes the bullets to ricochet from it, he vaults over a table and kicks a soldier in the face.

"Roger that! I'm little busy at the moment!" Another soldier runs up to him and he smacks him with his shield, (Marvel) Maya runs towards the soldiers as (Marvel) Kaworu fights them off in the back of her. She slides towards them while firing her wrist guns, one hits them in the arm and the other in the leg, the agent gets up only for another soldier to run up from behind her but gets shot in the back of the head by (Marvel) Asuka.

"Sup Maya!" She greeted.

"Hey Asuka." (Marvel) Maya sighed, her communicator goes off and she activates it.

"Director Katsuragi, yes this ship is of human origin and appears that its covered by some force field."

"Roger." She switches channels to (Marvel) Shinji.

"Shinji! I want you to find a force field generator around this ship!" The billionaire nods and flies to the ships hull, he spots unit 01 in containment.

"I think I found something better, the engine!" He fires a repulsor blast at the contained EVA and wunder begins to shake.

"Whatever I did must have damaged the ship! I need more fire power!"

"I got it!" (Marvel) Mari said in the coms, she dodges numerous AA fire from the guns while firing her mini-gun and shoulder missiles, she flies to the engine room only to be swatted off by unit 08.

"Just who do you think you are!?" (Marvel) Mari opens her helmet, her counterpart gasps.

"Will this count as suicide?" (EVA) Mari asks, the girl readies her weapons.

"Lets see." (Marvel) Mari growled with her mini-guns spinning.


	4. Mari vs Mari and GENDO SMASH!

(Marvel) Mari fires her mini-guns at unit 08 who tries to swing a punch towards it only for the girl to fly underneath the EVA and fire more missiles at it but to no effect as it continues to take swings at her, unit 08 pulls out a magnum pistol and fires at (Marvel) Mari who evades the shots from her. She activates the grenade containers and throws them at Unit 08 which explode in response. The pilot grunts in irritation as there is too much smoke, (Marvel) Mari flies towards unit 08 and punches it in the face right before clinging on to it and shooting off the optics with her mini-gun only for the EVA to grab her and throw the armored girl against the wall.

"Damn...I didn't I was that tough..." Unit 08 raises its hand and it tries to fall on (Marvel) Mari who flies to the other side and dodges the impact, she activates her ballistic mode which causes more weapons to come out her suit.

"You want firepower!? I'll give you firepower!" The missile launch towards unit 08 which causes a massive explosion that engulfs the EVA, she looks at the smoking hill to check if its still alive. She activates her thermal to see a large hand heading straight towards her, the punch sends her flying against another wall and she falls on the ground, near conscious.

"Flight capabilities disabled." The suit A.I. advised.

"Good thing I have this!" She fires a grapple hook at unit 08 which sends her flying towards its head again and fires at it, the bullets pierce the armor right before (Marvel) Mari lands a punch to reveal its face. (Marvel) Mari falls again but shoots the grapple hook at unit 08's legs which she begins to circle around and catches large mech. Unit 08 falls on the ground in tangles, (Rebuild) Mari cowers in fear as she imagined what these intruders could do to her. For the first time, she's scared and for the first time...She's crying. The entry plug is ripped out and the hatch is torn off.

"Get out of there!" (Marvel) Mari's helmet flips off and readies her mini-guns to see if the pilot is still willing to fight her but she hears something instead, its sobbing.

"Hey, you alright?" (Rebuild) Mari looks at her counterpart.

"Your me..."

"Look, this ship is going down and at the same time I need to get you out of here! Can you trust me?" (Marvel) Mari asks as she reaches her hand out towards her, her counterpart takes her hand and gets out of the entry plug.

"Shinji, my flight systems are down! Its going to take awhile to reboot." (Marvel) Mari advised.

"I could see that! Anyway, I got extra help!"

"What do you mean by extra help?" Thunder clouds surround the wunder which reveal a figure in them to reveal the God of thunder himself: Thor. The AA guns fire at the Asgradian but he dodges each shot and unleashes lightning at them which explode on impact as the lightning strike the whole ship.

"Apologies my friend but I was having a glorious battle against Laufey and his ice giant brethren!"

"That's okay Thor, just help me take down the engine!" He flies to the wunder's main engine to see unit 01 which gives Thor an assumption that they should not be messing around with it.

"I do not wish to question your strategy but its not such a cunning idea to strike it."

"Well if we just continue to fight, this ship will be attacking Ohio according to its manifest!"

"But why!?" The Asgardian asks.

"Unknown but we'll ask some questions later, all avengers, get off of the ship!" (Marvel) Shinji warned as the rest of the team evacuates with SHIELD helicopters and jets evacuate them.

"If we destroy the engine, we won't make it out."

"Well its better to do something good before you die." Shinji replied, they aim their weapons at unit 01. Outside of the ship is the WILLE choppers getting off of it with (Rebuild) Misato among the evacuees, she looks at the soldier.

"All accounted for?" She asks.

"Yes Mame, all crewmen and personnel have survived." He replied as the wunder's engine explodes in front of them and makes a crash landing and leaves a streak of dirt while it crashes, the personnel look on in horror as the last hope of humanity is gone. (Rebuild) Misato knew that whatever organization did this, they will surely pay for their crimes. Jets fly next to the helicopters with the SHIELD logo on them.

"Captain Katsuragi, stand down!"

"Mame, were surrounded!" The heli-carrier decloaks in front of them with the personnel in their battle stations.

"Okay, we surrender..."

* * *

Back at (Marvel) Gendo's house.

(Rebuild) Asuka watches the wunder crash in live television with a look of horror on her face, deep down she knew: It was all of brat Shinji's fault! Its his fault that her crazed counterpart hopped aboard the ship and massacred most of the crewmen there and its his fault that the wunder crashed! She grabs the catatonic boy by the collar.

"Its all your fault!" She yelled at him with great anger but (Rebuild) Shinji doesn't respond with (Marvel) Gendo watching in horror.

"Playing the silent treatment huh!?" (Rebuild) Asuka raises her fist towards the boy.

"I think a punch wouldn't do enough..."

"What did you say!?" She replied.

"I said a punch wouldn't do enough! Just kill me already! Each time I find a way to solve something, I end up screwing up and cause more pain to others! Don't you get it Asuka? I'm a walking catastrophe waiting to happen!" (Rebuild) Asuka never saw him in this state before at all, but she knew he was admitting his own mistakes. Every time, she could've just killed him at any moment but there was something that was blocking it out, was it because she's a sadist and wanted to see him suffer? Or its pity?

"Okay, how about we put him and gets some-" The phone rings in the back and he picks it up.

"Dad! My counterpart and you are in great danger! Right before the ship crashed, they sent a retrieval team at you and they'll be here any moment!" (Marvel) Shinji yelled as he survived the crash with (Marvel) Asuka eating some taco bell nearby.

"Okay!" He puts the phone back.

"Get to the truck!" (Marvel) Gendo warned which the two pilots do the same, he turns the keys and picks up his cellphone and calls his old buddy, Phil Coulson.

"What am I suppose to do?" He asks him.

"We have an extraction team that is up North!" As they drive, news crews and emergency vehicles pass by them which they are going to the wreckage. The pickup truck is now on the bridge.

"SHIELD will be extracting us and-" A WILLE helicopter rises next to them with the gunner readying his grenade launcher.

"Wait, I'm a pilot! They can't hurt me!" In the helicopter is a group of vengeful WILLE soldiers who have a few personal paybacks against (Rebuild) Shinji.

"Who care's if the Lieutenent is there! Take it down!" The grenade launcher fires at the truck which causes it to flip over and knocks out the passengers, (Rebuild) Shinji could feel himself being dragged by someone and he looks up to see (Rebuild) Maya.

"Think you could get away from us, huh murderer?" A punch is thrown at (Rebuild) Shinji and they begin to beat him with (Marvel) Gendo getting out of the wrecked truck, he can't loose control. He turns to see (Rebuild) Asuka unconscious from the impact and drags her out, (Marvel) Gendo walks towards the soldiers while staggering and nearly falls on the ground.

"Son!" The former SHIELD agent yelled to get the soldiers attention, (Rebuild) Shinji accepts his fate as one of the soldiers tell his friends to pull out their guns later. (Marvel) Gendo's eyes turn green and he now perfectly walks towards them. A massive shadow casts over the soldiers.

"SHINJI..." They turn around to see a massive and muscular giant in front of them.

"SOLDIERS HURT SON! HULK SMASH PUNY SOLDIERS!" The men aim their guns at him and he responds to smacking them away while roaring at them, Hulk Gendo grabs (Rebuild) Shinji then goes back to the truck to pickup (Rebuild) Asuka and jumps into the air with the pilots hanging on to dear life. The beast roars and lands in the middle of town as civilians panic at the sight, SHIELD soldiers aim their guns at him but Coulson signals them to lower their weapons.

"What happened?" The agent asks.

"STUPID SOLDIERS ALMOST KILL SON AND OTHER PILOT!"

"Can you turn back into Gendo?" Coulson asks.

"SURE!" He begins to tone down back into (Marvel) Gendo.

"What happened?" He asks.

"You hulked out but your son and the pilot is safe."

"Thank God..."


End file.
